Flirting With Disaster
by Odji
Summary: The newest member of the dispatch team has his eyes set of Grell, and William isn't happy about it. Lemon.


AN: This fic was so much fun to write, because who doesn't love Jealous!William? XD Based off of a suggestion by .Mistress.92, so thank you for that darling! And to the rest of you, I do so love plot bunnies ;) So feel free to inbox them to me~! Anywho, hope you all enjoy the fic as much as I did writing it!

* * *

Flirting With Disaster

* * *

"This is the dispatch break room. It is just down the hallway from the collections counter, where you may retrieve and turn in your scythe as well as collect your current assignments." William said as he adjusted his glasses. "Any questions?"

William turned his gaze to the reaper next to him, a new transfer from the Japanese branch. The man was tall and fairly somber looking with a strong jaw line, short, messy brown hair and the standard green reaper eyes. Daiki Itou appeared to be a perfectly normal reaper, and the raven haired man could only hope that would hold true after his shadowing was over.

The poor man was going to be stuck with Sutcliff, after all.

"No questions, sir." Daiki replied in a lightly accented voice, glancing around the area for a moment before settling his gaze on William.

"Very well. I have assigned you to an officer until you learn your way around the area. Two weeks should be sufficient for that. I will take you to him now." William said as he began to lead the man down the hallway.

Just as he had figured, Grell Sutcliff stood at the collections counter, retrieving his death scythe for the day's assignments. Moving forward, the dark haired man approached the slender red head who seemed to sense his presence, immediately turning towards him.

"William~! Oh, I've been desperately awaiting your company, darling! I got your love note this morning, and hurried here as quickly as I could!" Grell cried out as he flung himself at William, who easily dodged the red headed terror.

Long red hair brushed by the dark haired man as Grell stumbled into Daiki, the brown haired reaper catching him with ease and looking surprised. The supervising reaper shook his head, watching as Grell pulled away from the other man and gave him a curious look.

"Grell Sutcliff, this is Daiki Itou. He has transferred from a branch in Japan, and will be working with you for a few weeks until he becomes familiar with the area." William informed him, his glasses catching the light just right and causing a glare. "Please be on your best behavior, Reaper Sutcliff."

"I'm always~ on my best behavior, Will!" Grell scoffed before turning his attention back to the quiet gentleman beside him. "And my, what a delectable morsel you are! And to think I'll have you all to myself these next few weeks, I must be the luckiest girl in the association~!" The red head said with a giggle, reaching out and trailing a finger down the other man's chest.

William rolled his eyes, ignoring the twitch in his right eye as he watched the scene play out. Of course Grell couldn't control himself, and the raven haired man felt like a fool for even humoring the thought. His eyes fell on Daiki, expecting to see the brunet flinching away as many had before him.

He was surprised, however, when the stoic mask slipped from the man's face, replaced with a charming smile. Well, that was unexpected.

"I disagree. I must be the lucky one to be assigned to work with such a lovely reaper for the next few weeks." Daiki said as he snagged Grell's slender hand in his own, bringing it to his lips to give it a tender kiss.

The red head giggled and blushed, and it was all William could do to keep himself from slapping Grell's hand from Daiki's own.

"Oh, you're so charming~! Handsome too, just the way I like my men!" Grell said with a leer.

Clearing his throat, the dark haired man drew attention back to himself, ignoring the unfamiliar bitter feeling swirling in his chest. Two sets of acidic green eyes met his own with annoyance, and William resisted the urge to blush.

"I shall take my leave. Sutcliff, please use these next few weeks to show Mr. Itou around the area until he is comfortable enough to reap on his own." The supervisor said, turning away from the pair.

As he walked away, he swallowed down the bitter taste of jealousy, Grell's light laughter trailing behind him as he all the way back to his office.

Jealousy. It was an emotion that William knew well, and had often experienced when dealing with Grell Sutcliff. Though it was highly inappropriate, and the dark haired man would deny it if asked, William's cold heart held a soft spot for the red headed man. Grell had also made it clear that he held similar feelings in regard to his supervisor, but unlike William, he would not hold back or wait around.

As another bout of laughter sounded, both voices mixing together flirtatiously, William knew that it would be a long two weeks.

* * *

His patience was about to snap.

It had been nearly two weeks since William had placed Daiki Itou with Grell Sutcliff to help him learn the back streets of London, and he was finally reaching his breaking point. Just as he had suspected, the pair had tried his patience time and time again.

They were constantly touching and giggling, a soft blush gracing Grell's cheeks every time they were together. They flirted and teased each other, and William had, on more than one occasion, caught Grell sitting on the other man's lap. It was disgusting, unprofessional… Daiki Itou had no right…

The new formed "friendship" between the two had impacted the raven haired man in ways he hadn't foreseen as well. Grell hadn't visited William's office nearly as much the past few weeks, in fact, it had been nearly four days since he had dropped in for a social chat. Though the uninvited intrusions were normally unwelcome, the knowledge that another man had stolen away the attention that had been focused on him for almost ninety years made his blood boil.

The reaper knew he had no right to be upset. He had strung Grell along for years, keeping him just close enough to touch, but never close enough to satisfy. But to see another man touching the red head so intimately, making him laugh and smile, there was nothing worse.

Another giggle filtered into his office, as the noise from the break room across the hall often did, and William set down his pen. The current situation was unacceptable, and unless he wanted to watch it continue, action would need to be taken. With that thought in mind, William stood and made his way to his office door.

'What if it's too late?' His mind seemed to whisper to him, causing the dark haired man to stop in his stacks in front of the door. It was a possibility. Now that Grell had found the attention he sought, would he toss that aside to be with William after waiting so long? He gritted his teeth and threw the door open. He would make Grell understand.

Marching across the hallway and into the break room, he quickly spotted the pair chatting near a window on the far side of the room. The red head was smiling and wiggling around happily, and he could almost _see_ the lust in Daiki's eyes as he watched the flirtatious man. A large set of hands reached out to grasp the smaller man's swaying hips, and William felt his self-control snap.

Walking up to the pair, the dark haired man took hold of Grell's slender arm and pulled him out of the other man's grasp, his gaze set of Daiki Itou.

"Mr. Itou, I trust you have successfully studied the area?" William said immediately, cutting off any surprised outbursts.

Daiki gave a surprised look, his eyes flickering to Grell who was staring at his supervisor like he had two heads, trying to pull his arm from William's strong grasp. Turning his attention back to his boss, the brunet gave an unsure smile.

"Uh, yes… I mean, Grell has done an excellent job, Mr. Spears!" The man said as he stumbled over his words, William's hard gaze making him falter slightly.

"I see. In that case, today shall be your first assignment without a guide. Do be careful, because I will not tolerate lateness or incomplete reports. Also," William said as he adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "It would be best to keep your hands off of things that do not belong to you."

With that, the raven haired reaper turned away and began to walk back to his office, Grell in tow.

"William! What the hell is wrong with you? Let me go, you idiot!" Grell cried out as he tried to yank his arm from the other man's grip, but to no avail.

The taller man ignored his subordinate's cries as he entered his office, shoving Grell inside and closing the door behind them. He would have to answer to the red head for his unusually aggressive actions, he was sure.

Sure enough, Grell's hand was around William's throat in seconds, pinning him to his office door with a loud thud. The red head's eyes were blazing with anger, and William couldn't help but find some kind of morbid pleasure in having the smaller man's attention placed on him yet again. Bringing his own hands up to take hold of Grell's own, he fought against the deadly grip.

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Will? Don't you ever treat me like that again, especially in front of our co-workers! What the fuck has gotten into you?" Grell snarled as he released his grip on the other man's neck, backing up a few steps as he awaited his answer.

William immediately approached, backing the red head up against his desk.

"I hated the way he looked at you." The dark haired man said suddenly. "I hated the way he touched you, and the way you both laughed and flirted together. It will not happen again." William said firmly, standing only inches away from the other man.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Will! The last man who made that mistake painted my blade the most lovely shade of red." Grell threatened, a sadistic grin crossing his features. "If a handsome, charming man wants to fuck me, who am I to deny him?" The red head questioned with a harsh laugh.

William moved forward, slamming his hands down on the desk behind Grell and causing the other man to lean back slightly. He could see the anger twisting in the red head's eyes, just inches away from his own. They were quite fetching, given the circumstances.

"I won't allow it." The taller man said firmly, his voice authoritative and cold. "You're not to allow him to touch you ever again."

Small hands shoved at him, but William held his ground. Grell had always been a fighter, wild and untamable, but he had always backed down from him eventually. The raven haired man could only hope that he would back down, give in once again, and amend the situation accordingly.

Grell's slender hands stopped suddenly, and the dark haired man watched as his subordinate's eyes widened with realization. A large grin broke across the red head's face, and William knew that he had been understood.

"Will, you're jealous!" The smaller man cried out with a laugh, his thin arms securing themselves around his neck.

'This,' William decided as Grell's fingers came up to run through his hair, 'Is much better.' Suddenly, the lovely gloved fingers in his hair tightened and yanked, causing him to give a sharp gasp of pain.

"Admit it." Grell demanded, his eyes glimmering with irritation and amusement.

"I am." He said simply, his voice soft.

With that, he moved forward and slammed his lips into Grell's own, intending to take any thought of Daiki Itou out of the red head's mind completely. Soft lips moved against his own immediately trying to dominate the kiss, but William wouldn't allow it. Running his tongue against Grell's lips, the red head allowed him access to plunder the depths of his mouth.

As the kiss turned heated, the dark haired man used one arm to sweep his desk clear, wincing as he imagined the mess he would have to clean later. The thought was pushed aside as quickly as it came though, and William pressed the smaller man down roughly, breaking their kiss. Looking at the red head's flushed face and dazed eyes, the larger man couldn't help but feel pleased.

Starting at the red head's slender neck, William trailed his hands down the man's lithe form, heart pounding as he took the time to appreciate the sensual body below him. He had often dreamt of touching the other man in such a way, but doing it now after so many years made the moment feel surreal.

Hands caught his own as they reached Grell's lower stomach, and his eyes snapped up to the red head's own as he paused.

"If you plan to go any farther, William darling, you'll have to make a proper woman of me." The smaller man said in a teasing tone.

"You're no woman, Sutcliff, and you've never been proper." William replied with a scoff.

"So you mean to ravage my body right here on your desk, without a proper proposal of marriage or even a relationship?" The red head questioned with a seductive pout, his hips wiggling against William's own and making him bite back a groan.

"No affection at work. I won't break policy. But, outside of work I wouldn't be opposed to more." William offered, his hips grinding roughly against Grell's own making them both moan.

"Sex on the desk at least once a week!" Grell demanded as he reached up to dig into William's shoulders with his gloved hands.

"Once a month." William allowed, his eyes narrowing, daring the other man to challenge him.

"You're so cruel Will~!" Grell said as he arched up against the other man. "But it's so sexy! You're lucky I've been waiting so long for this, or I'd press these issue's farther~!"

The other man's body pressed flush against his own made William tremble with need, his blood running hot. His hands quickly pressed the man back down before moving to his belt, unfastening it and moving onto the buttons of Grell's pants.

William pressed his lips to Grell's own as his hands made quick work of the fastenings on the smaller man's pants, then gave the dark slacks a sharp yank, pulling them down along with his underwear. A moan escaped him as the red head gently sucked his bottom lip, and he grabbed the man's half hard erection as the black pants here kicked off. Giving a few jerks, his lip was released and a soft moan emerged from the other reaper's mouth.

Giving a few more jerks, the raven haired man released the red head's fully hard member and set to work on his own pants, quickly unfastening them and allowing them to fall to his feet. His undergarments followed soon after, and he pressed his groin against Grell's own.

"Ooh~! Will, don't tease!" Grell whined, eyes shining with lust and a soft blush gracing his features.

The red head's fingers quickly came up to unbutton his shirt, but William quickly swatted them away, earning his an irritated glare.

"We're still on the clock, there is no time for such liberties at the moment." The dark haired man stated before a glove was yanked off and he pressed three fingers to the pouting man's soft lips.

With a flirtatious look, the smaller man's tongue darted out to give his finger's a sensual lick before taking the digits into his mouth. William found he couldn't take his eyes off of the red head as Grell bobbed his head slightly around his fingers. There was no denying that the red head was attractive, and as their eyes met the dark haired man yanked his fingers free from their wet prison, eager to continue.

Eyes trained on Grell's flushed face, William slipped his pointer finger between the other man's fleshy cheeks, rubbing his finger against the red head's sensitive hole. As the finger pressed inward into the tight heat, he watched the smaller man's eyes open a bit wider, his plump lips parting slightly and tempting William to press his own to them.

The raven haired man pressed his finger in to the hilt before thrusting the digit in and out, wiggling it to stretched the tight muscles that held his finger firmly. As the muscles loosened, William wiggled a second finger in alongside the first, fighting a smirk as the other reaper's head fell back slightly an a moan escaped him.

"Oh William~! Please hurry, I need you so badly!" Grell said with a shiver as he reached up to grasp William's shoulders, using him as leverage as he began to ride the dark haired man's fingers.

A quiet chuckle escaped the larger man as his fingers began to scissor and stretched the red head, thrusting in and out. His hard length throbbed at his waist, and he longed to bury himself deep inside the smaller man. Pressing deeply, William bent his fingers and began to search for the spot that had eluded him so far. A sharp cry signaled he had found it only moments later.

"Kahh~! That's enough!" Grell called out as his fingers moved to twist in William's dark hair, the sensual pain causing the dark haired man to shiver. "Fuck me now Will!"

Not needing to be told again, William quickly pulled his fingers from the other man, both arms slipping beneath the red head's legs, guiding them to his shoulders. Slender legs dug into his back, and he leaned down to catch the other man's lips, a hand coming down to guide his throbbing length to the other reaper's entrance. Pressing inward firmly, his mouth caught Grell's gasps and cried, muffling them to the outside world.

Heated muscle glided against his member, and William was in heaven, eagerly pressing in all the way to the hilt before pausing for the smaller man to adjust. Pulling away from the red head, William sat up and took hold of Grell's member yet again. Giving it a few jerks, the raven haired man could only hope that the pleasure would soon outweigh the pain for the other man.

Pained whimpers slowly started to fade as William played with the red head's erection, arousing pants beginning to fill the air instead. Giving a teasing thrust, the dark haired man was pleased to see Grell begin to tremble as his eyes widened in pleasure. A slight smirk appearing on his face, the raven haired man began to slowly thrust into the red head.

Gloved nails dug into his shoulders, and a low groan escaped the larger man as his thrusts gained speed. Grell's mews and cries filled the air, serving to turn him on even more, and a moment later a loud yelp signaled that the red head's prostate had been found.

"Fuck~! Oh Will… It feels so good! …Aah!" Grell whimpered and whined as his hot shot was stimulated again and again, leaving him a quaking pile of pleasure on the desk.

As William began to lose himself to pleasure, he could feel Grell shifting against him, slamming downward onto his member and drawing a gasp from the raven haired man. Entangling a hand into the red head's long hair, William yanked harshly and brought the other man into a kiss, plundering the smaller man's mouth ruthlessly as he gripped Grell's hard member.

William ran his thumb over the head of the smaller man's dripping erection as he drove into the red head's tight head, a tingling swirl of pleasure heading his stomach as orgasm approached. As Grell sobbed in pleasure, the raven haired man's hand wrapped around the base of Grell's throbbing length, beginning to jerk in time with his thrusts.

"Ah! Oh, my… William~, I wanna feel you cum… inside me!" Grell demanded as his eyes rolled upward as pleasure assaulted his senses again and again.

His hips rolled into Grell's now, losing rhythm in favor of his approaching orgasm. Beneath him, Grell's back arched and his member gave a jerk, a loud cry sounding the red head's orgasm. A small part of William hoped that Daiki Itou heard the red head's cries of pleasure, and knew that Grell was indeed his.

Legs fell from his shoulders to his midsection, and William took hold of Grell's small waist, pulling the red head onto his member over and over again as the smaller man rode out his orgasm. A moment later, pleasure assaulted the dark haired man's senses, and he came deep inside of the other man with a deep groan. His head fell backwards as he filled the red head until he began to overflow, William's seed dripping to the floor.

Placing a soft kiss against the red head's swollen lips, William held the smaller man to him possessively. Though he had likely given himself overtime, the dark haired man was sure that Grell would make up for it later that night.

* * *

The next day, Daiki Itou avoided William's gaze with a slight blush, and the other man knew his message had been heard loud and clear.

* * *

AN: The end XD Hope you all liked it! If so, let me know, it only takes a sec ;) Much appreciation for it as well~! Anyways, keep an eye out for more of my work, goodness knows I've got lots more to come!


End file.
